Technical Field
The present invention relates to a processing fluid, an image forming method using the processing fluid, recorded matter, and an inkjet recording device.
Background Art
In an image forming method employing inkjet system, using a processing fluid containing a cation polymer is well known, which reacts with pigments in an ink or prevents dissolution of pigments to improve image quality by increasing image density and preventing strike-through and bleed.
However, typical processing fluids are capable of ameliorating image quality but at the same time have a problem that chlorine ion, which is a counter ion of a cation polymer, corrodes members that contact the processing fluids. In addition, changing the counter ion faces a cost problem so that the members themselves have been changed or processed.